Space Wars Crossover
by Charles Roberts
Summary: E. Snowball use his Spaceship to sneek into Earth Asmophier and Kidnapps The Disney, WB, Urain Dang X, and Fox Kids/Sabian Toons from Californa but the LFA and Starcomand put and end to E. Snowball before it is too late and the Gust Stars are Urian Dang X


Crossover Fan Fiction Sears   
  
This time Space Wars Lighting Foce Agencey Vs Evil Darkside Aliens.   
  
  
E= Eampour   
  
  
  
  
Once apone a time in the year 2004 Earth Was a peace full plaint but that   
An alien Spaceship was the Empora Snowball was a the throne and descuting his evil   
plane.   
  
E. Snowball: Today I will abduct every toons from plaint earth and turnd them into   
my evil slaves and take over the Universt.   
  
Darth Mianx (UDX evil twin): What about my goody twin Urian Dang X?   
  
E. Snowball: I will get him to Ha HA hA hA!  
  
The next day Hollywood, California   
  
The WB Toons was geting ready for there show until a Alien Spaceship hovers over them,  
  
Buster: What was that?   
  
Yako: I dont know?   
  
Brane: That Snowball ship and it going to abudct us.   
  
WB Toons: ALLLLLL!   
  
It was too late the WB Toons The were abudcted.   
  
That day at LFA HQ in Chicago, Illinois Alexander and LFA Agents was in a breaft meeting  
  
Alexander: I just got a call from the Presedent he says Toons from California, USA, and Tokyo, Japan was toonnap by the Alien Starship.   
  
Razor: What? How it was posbal?   
  
Rams: We have every stallite was wacting and how they got pass us?   
  
Alexander: They were in stelth mode that ship have Advance Alien technogley.  
  
Razor: Al course they want to get pass us they have to use Advance Alien Technogley to do it.   
  
Rams: But who was stage this Abduction on the toons?   
  
Alexander: I know who it is Brane Old rivle Snowball now calls him self Eampour Snowball.   
  
Razor: What he up to?   
  
Alexander: He plaing something big and menwile we are meeting with Starcomand in hour they have  
some space expercens so let go to Starcomand and by the way I will use Tim Alen moatle on Galey Quest  
"Never Surender and Never Give Up".   
  
LFA Agent: Yes sir.   
  
Starcomand, Space near Earth.   
  
Comander Nebua: Welcome to Starcomand Comander Alexander and the Lighting Force Agency.   
  
Alexander: Thanks Comander Nebua but we ne to go over the stargey on the Alien Starship.  
  
Nebua: Right let go to the warroom.   
  
Snowball Alien Starship   
  
Brane: What do you want snowball?   
  
WB,Disney,Fox Kids/Saban Toons, UDX: Yeah?   
  
E. Snowball: I will branwash all of you and turn you into my armey and take over the World HA HA!   
  
Urian Dang X: HA but you are forgeting Starcomand, and LFA.   
  
Dark Manix: WE will dill with them my Twin Brother.   
  
Urian Dang X: Manix it you but I though you were defeted by me?   
  
Dark Manix: It Dark Manix now my Twin and yes I was defeted by you but Snowball has revive me   
so I became his loal servent.   
  
E. Snowball: Yes he has help me to get this Alien Starship as for starcomand and LFA you toons are going   
to destory the for us.   
  
Tia: We won't help you.   
  
E. Snowball: Oh yes you will take them to the branewashing room HA HA HA!  
  
WB, Disney, Fox Kids/Saban Toons, UDX: NOOOOO!   
  
Starcomand Warroom.  
  
Alexander: E. Snowball has captur Disney, WB, Fox Kids/Saban Toons and the Maina Kinght Urian Dang X and   
going to turn them in to his personal zombie Army to destory Us or Captur US and Take over the World.   
  
Nebaul: We need to attack the Spaceship now My Ships will fire at the starship wille Alexander, and his spacecurew go in side  
the starship because his ship is advance selth mold and so I will put my best 5 rangers to go with him and help him save the Toons and Destory the Starship  
it will be Team Lightyear Buzz Lightyear, Boster, XR, and Meria.  
  
Team Lightyear: Yes sir.   
  
Comander Nebual: So Let go.   
  
Alexander: Lighting Force Sute up.   
  
Space Rangers: Yes Sir   
  
LFA: Yes Sir.   
  
Buzz: Hay arten you Comander Alexander Armington of the LFA?   
  
Alexnader; It me and you are Buzz Lightyear of Team Lightyear.   
  
Buzz: I heard so much about you.   
  
Alexander: Same thing about you.   
  
They abord LFA Starship Enterprise And went with the other Ships.   
  
Alien Starship   
  
Dark Manix: E. Snowball the Disney, Fox Kids/Saban, WB toons, and UDX are zombies they whate your comand.  
  
E.Sonwball: HA HA! Now who is your Emptour?   
  
Zombie WB, Disney, Fox Kids/Saban, WB toons, and UDX: You are Emptour Snowball.   
  
Sudely the ship just got hit.   
  
Boom! Saking.   
  
E. Snowball: What was that.   
  
Storm Tropper 1: Starcomand Attacking us.   
  
E. Snowball: Returnd fire.   
  
Dark Manix: Unles The ship are firing at us are decos that means LFA and Team Lightyear is coming in from stelft.   
  
E. Snowball: Let them I we will give a warme welcome to there doom HA HA HA!   
  
Dark Manix: That burlent Siyer HA HA HA HA!   
  
Alien Spaceship Parking Deck.   
  
Alexander: Ok Team There is 12 of us so it will be e groups Team 1 is me, Buzz, Frito on direction, Team 2 is Razor, Boster, Spiderman   
Team 3 is Nicky Chang, XR, Cycolps and Team 4 is Julin Chung, Mira, Rouge, so let move out.  
  
LFA/Starcomand: Yes sir.   
  
When they got out It was a trap because the zombies toons and Dark Manix was wating for us.   
  
Razor: Alex it is a trap right?   
  
Alexander: Yes it is.   
  
Dark Manix: Hello Comander Alex and Comander Buzz my Empour is wating for you.   
  
Alexander: Don't tell me you ar Dark Manix UDX evil Twin borther.   
  
Dark Manix: Yes and UDX is right hear and your toon budes are her too.   
  
Alexander: What?   
  
He see WB, Disney, Urian Dang X, and Fox Kids/Saban Toons are zombies.   
  
Alexander: [His fist is titen] GRRRR! Know what hear a litle quoite from Tim Alien "I will never give up and Never surender to your Empour Sucm"   
  
Dark Manix: [Was not quite expres] Don't tell me you wacht galsey Quest, well zombie toons destory and capture them.   
  
Z. WB,Disney, UDX, and Fox Kids/Saban Toons: Yes master.   
  
Alexander: Run and Slipt up.   
  
LFA and Starcomand was running and they slipt up in to three groups.   
  
One team was Alexander, Buzz Lightyear, and Frito the Fox.   
  
Alexander: We better find Empour and defeted him and his brainwashing machine.   
  
Buzz: Well we better hurry because they are aftering us.   
  
To becontune.   
  
The others are Mirea, Razor, and XR.  
  
Razor: Hay XR do you know where the Branwashing room is?   
  
XR: it in the throne room were the empour is.   
  
Razor: Mirea call Buzz and tell him and Alexander that the Branwashing is in the throne room.   
  
Mirea: Right, This is Mirea calling Buzz.   
  
Buzz: This Buzz what it is Ranger?   
  
Mirea: Buzz the Branwashing machien is in the throne room.   
  
Buzz: Roger, Alex the machien is in the throne room.   
  
Alexander: Ok All LFA and Starcomand go to the throne room.   
  
LFA and Starcomand: Yes sir.   
  
E. Snowball: We beter get ready for the final battle Dark Manix tell the slaves Toons come to the throne room.   
  
Dark Manix: Yes master, All slave toons come to the throne room.   
  
Z. Toons: Yes Master.   
  
To Be Contune.   
  
The Battle in the Throne room with Street Fighter/Tekkin/Tosa den Battle Arena Style.   
  
When Alexander, LFA and Starcomand got there he see the Zombie toons, Dark Manix, and E. Snowball was there wateing for them.   
  
Alexander: Oh great they knew we were coming her.   
  
E. Snowball: Oh Alexander we are gald you make it her but now we have to destory you, LFA and the Starcomand.   
  
Alexander: Oh you still golting "WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP AND NEVER SRENDER".   
  
E. Snowball: UHG you are still using that Tim Allen Quites from Galsey Quest zombie toons and Dark Manix get them.   
  
Zombie WB, Disney, and Fox Kids/Sabain Toons: Yes Master   
  
Dark Mainx: YEs my lorad.   
  
Alexander: Keep me cover I am going for that Machine.   
  
LFA and Starcoamnd: Right.   
  
When He about to go for the Machine Dark Manix spoted him.   
  
Dark Manix: You have to get past me.  
  
Alexander: OK!   
  
They were in fighting positions Alexander have learn the movies from Fe Long and his sword has gowling.   
  
Alexander: Hiya!   
  
There swords clash back and forerd and bocking Alex use the Haddokent then Dark Manix block hime so he use the Tins so Battle Arena movies   
  
Alexander: Riseing Thunder.   
  
The Riseing Thunder hit Dark Manix right square in the mark then He foled up with the showgun Kick.   
  
Alexander: Showgun Kick.   
  
Dark Manix was knock out then he use his most powerful attacks.   
  
Alexander: Utarl Lighting Thunder Sworld Slash.   
  
And his powerful attack hit the machine and it blowes up and the Toons returnd to normal.   
  
Tai: What hapen   
  
Brain: Alexander have destory the machine he save us.   
  
Fifi: My hearo.   
  
Alexander: (Bulsh).   
  
But Empior Snowball was not happy.   
  
E. Snowball: GRRR You will all die.   
  
Alexander: Capter Ball.   
  
The Capter Ball capture E. Snowball and Dark Manix and the LFA takes cusditoy of E. Snowball and Dark Manix to the LFA Prison in Phoenix, Arizona.   
  
Razor: E. Snowball and Dark Manix you are under arress for the Cargers agents the Earth and you will serve 7 years in Prison in Phoenix, Arizona.   
  
Celebartaion   
  
At the WB studios in Burbank, Californa   
  
Comander Nebula: It my presue to give out medals to Commander Alexander and the Lighting Force Agency to aid us in battle agents the E. Snowball Spaceship.   
  
WB,Disney,and Fox Kids/Sabain toons: Yaaaaa!   
  
Alexander: Thanks you for your Eforted Commander Nebula as Tim Allen would says "Never Give Up and Never Surender".   
  
WB,Disney,and Fox Kids/Sabain toons: You have to stay that Tim Allen quoites on Galey Quest.   
  
Alexnader(aynoyide): They would never learn.   
  
Fifi: Alex Thanks for saving my life.   
  
Alexander(bulsh): Un Thank for minsoine that.   
  
Fifi: Oh Alex Hug and Kiss me.   
  
Alexnader(Bulsh agin): Sure Fifi.   
  
They Hug and Kiss Passioney.   
  
The End. 


End file.
